I Have A Question
by Rina Aria
Summary: [Jude/Milla] Tanpa disengaja Milla dan Musee mendengar pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh para lelaki. Meski dipaksa Musee, akhirnya Milla bertanya pada Jude tentang pembicaraan mereka. Apa yang akan didapatkan Milla sebagai jawabannya? Dan mengapa Jude merasa enggan mengatakannya? English Translation Coming Up Next Week along with MASSIVE Update


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak akan memiliki Tales of Xillia! Karena ToX adalah milik Bandai Namco.**

Rina gak tahu nie kena angin apa kok nulis di fandom bahasa indonesia lagi. Oh ya, ingat sekarang, karena ada seseorang pembaca orang indo yang menginginkan Rina nulis di fandom ToX Indonesia yg cuman diisi Rina XD.

Yah, gak apa lah, mumpung ada ide, jadi **mohon review ya~ oh and for my English Reader, please use Google Translate to read the contain even if it tend to make mistake. I'll do English version of this and Our Love after The Lost Treasure was over.**

***Terinspirasi dari skit di Xillia 2 dengan judul Musee's Secret.**

***Inspired from Xillia 2 skit with the title Musee's Secret**

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

"Viva! Romance!" aku mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah tidak terlalu asing bagiku ketika kami berada di penginapan. Hanya ada dua manusia normal yang pernah kulihat yang akan dan sanggup meneriakkannya, yaitu Rowen dan Alvin.

Musee, kakakku yang juga merupakan seorang Great Spirit, melihat ke arahku sebelum melihat ke arah sumber suara berasal, sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Mereka sedang membicarakan apa, ya?" ujar Musee dengan nada penasaran.

"Entahlah…" jawabku dengan mengikuti arah matanya. Seingatku, Ludger, Jude, Gaius, Rowen, dan juga Alvin sedang bermain kartu di ruang istirahat disana.

Kami sekarang sedang beristirahat di penginapan Max Bard dan sedang beristirahat sebelum menentukan jalan mana yang akan kami pilih setelah ini dengan Elle yang diculik Bisley dan semua Guidepost of Canaan diambil olehnya. Tapi, untuk malam ini kami tidak sedang berpikir untuk melakukan apapun.

Musee melihat ke arahku dengan matanya berkedip sebelah dan berkata, "Hei, hei, Milla, ayo kita mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan!" ujar Musee dengan bersemangat.

Aku melihat ke arah Musee dengan terkejut meski jujur aku tertarik. Tapi, rasa tanggung jawabku mengalahkan semua rasa penasaran sehingga aku berkata, "Musee, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain…" ujarku dengan sedikit menasehati kakakku itu.

Musee menyelipkan tangannya padaku sembari melayang-layang ringan di udara dan berkata, "Ayolah Milla… bukankah kau juga penasaran tentang apa yang Gaius dan Jude bicarakan?" ujarnya dengan merajuk.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Musee, sudah kubilang berapa kali, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain… meskipun itu pembicaraan yang melibatkan mereka berdua… dan hey, kenapa kau hanya menyebutkan nama mereka berdua?!" ujarku dengan setengah protes.

Oke, jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanku begini tapi setiap kali berada di dekat Jude, aku merasa sangat resah. Aku masih bisa mengingat kehangatan tubuhnya ketika dia melindungiku dari serangan Ice Dragon di Helioborg ketika kami berhadapan dengan Celcius. Masih jelas pula di pikiranku bagaimana kuatnya Jude ketika dia berusaha mendorongku untuk tidak menyembuhkan lukanya. Aku juga masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya berputar di kepalaku ketika kami menggumamkan Song of Proof di depan Maxwell setelah melawan dua Four Elemental Golem.

Hanya dengan memikirkan Jude, hatiku menjadi sangat resah dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di depannya. Lagipula, Jude akan terus berjalan meninggalkanku selama dia menjalankan penelitiannya karena kami berada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, Musee hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil memelukku dan berkata, "Milla, kawaii! Kaulah Maxwell-ku yang paling manis!" ujarnya dengan teriakan yang cukup melengking tapi tidak terlalu melengking untukku.

Aku berusaha menghalaunya sambil berkata, "Musee, jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat orang lain yang mendengar salah paham," ujarku dengan sedikit memarahinya, aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada kakakku yang sungguh manis ini. Bahkan menurutku, sikapnya yang selalu melekat padaku benar-benar manis.

Musee kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku sambil berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencuri dengar, kita akan tanyakan langsung pada mereka yang terlibat!" ujar Musee dengan tidak kalah ceria, sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu bermasalah tentang laranganku untuk tidak menguping.

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku dari Musee dengan berkata, "Musee… kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu urusan mereka?" tanyaku dengan sedikit menahan amarah.

Musee hanya tertawa sebelum menarikku dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya ketika dia berkata, "Karena menarik!" ujarnya dengan singkat dan kedipan lagi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat dan berjalan mengikuti Musee yang melayang di depanku. Aku sebenarnya juga bisa seperti Musee, melayang-layang di udara dan tidak perlu berjalan, tapi aku lebih senang berjalan karena meski menghabiskan tenaga, aku bisa menyelaraskan pandangku dengan Ju-… lupakan.

Kami berdua memasuki ruang istirahat dan menemukan bahwa Rowen dan Alvin sudah tidak lagi ada di ruangan itu, sehingga hanya menyisakan Jude, Gaius, dan juga Ludger disana. Mereka masih sibuk bermain kartu dengan Jude dan Gaius membicarakan hal-hal serius yang tidak terlalu kudengar.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung mengamati Jude untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Meski baru tidak bertemu satu tahun, Jude sudah bertambah tinggi hampir 2 cm dari tingginya semula 163 cm dan makin mendekati tinggiku yang berkisar 168 cm. Tubuhnya tegap dan meski kulitnya tampak halus, dia selalu melatih ilmu beladirinya dan meremehkannya akan berakhir dengan sangat fatal. Aku sedikit menyayangkan bahwa dia sedikit melambat meski masih tercepat dibandingkan dengan kami semua.

"Gaius, Jude, Ludger!" panggil Musee dengan nada bersemangat yang terdengar sangat dewasa tapi juga terdengar seperti sedang menyanyi karena bagian huruf vokalnya dipanjang-panjangkan.

Ludger berbalik dari posisinya untuk melihat kami sementara Gaius dan Jude melihat ke arah kami dengan menaikkan kepala mereka yang awalnya tertunduk. Mereka bertiga memiliki ekspresi yang pada dasarnya serupa, terkejut seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti ada apa di benak mereka dan bertanya, "Kenapa kalian melihat kami seperti itu?" tanyaku langsung saja tanpa mempedulikan pembicaraan ringan.

Jude melihat ke arahku dari atas ke bawah dan sepertinya baru sadar ketika aku berbicara. Dia kemudian berdiri dengan tegak dan sungguh kaku seperti robot sambil berkata, "Mi-Milla tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" ujarnya dengan wajah yang tampak sangat malu. Satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Jude semenjak setahun lalu bahwa dia sangatlah sering malu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan tangan kananku berada di pinggang ketika Gaius berkata, "Aku tidak melewati garis apapun dan tidak menyetujui hal-hal aneh seperti yang lain kecuali Jude," ujarnya dengan nada yang anehnya serius.

"Hal-hal aneh?" ulang Musee dengan tidak mengerti. Jujur, aku juga tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang apa yang dia bicarakan atau mungkin yang _mereka _bicarakan.

Ludger tertawa dengan sedikit gugup sebelum berkata, "Tentang pakaian… kalian…" ujar Ludger dengan wajah yang tampak gugup dan aku bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam matanya yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Tatapannya seperti ingin melihat tembus ke pikiranku dan Musee.

Aku dan Musee saling memandangi sebelum berkata dengan nyaris bersamaan, "Pakaian kami?" ujar kami dengan hampir serempak meski dengan cara berbicara yang berbeda.

Jude dan Gaius dengan segera membungkam Ludger dengan Jude mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke mulut Ludger dan Gaius dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tajam ke arah Ludger. Apa yang dilakukan Jude, sukses membuat meja mereka yang penuh kartu berantakan dan minuman yang ada di hadapan Ludger tumpah ke baju Ludger dan juga jaket lab milik Jude.

Ketika menyadari akibat dari tindakannya, Jude buru-buru mundur dan Ludger melihat ke arah pakaiannya yang kini basah dan lengket karena minuman yang ternyata jus jeruk itu tumpah pada bajunya. Jude yang sepertinya merasa bersalah segera berkata, "Ludger, ma-maaf… aku tak sengaja-" ujarnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan sangat khas Jude.

Ludger hanya tertawa sebelum berkata, "Tak apa, jadi aku pergi dulu…" ujarnya dengan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan melewati kami dengan sebuah tatapan aneh pada pakaian yang kukenakan.

Saat aku akhirnya sadar bahwa jaket lab Jude juga terkena tumpahan jus, aku segera menghampirinya yang melepaskan jaket labnya sambil berkata, "Jude, kau terlalu aneh dan ceroboh tadi, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" ujarku sambil bergerak untuk menerima jaket lab yang dilepaskan Jude, itu refleks.

Jude hanya tertawa dengan gugup dan entah dia sadar atau tidak, menyerahkan jaket lab miliknya ke tanganku. Dia kemudian berkata, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok… ha-hanya saja a-ada pembicaraan yang kurang…" ujar Jude dengan memotong perkataannya di tengah-tengah.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum melihat ke arah Musee yang sedang berusaha mengorek keterangan dari Gaius dengan caranya sendiri. Musee melihat ke arahku sekilas dan kami bertukar sinyal mata bahwa aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu dan Musee mengerti.

Jude melihat ke arahku dan Musee tapi pandangannya sering naik turun antara wajahku dan juga pakaianku, entah kenapa. Wajahnya juga memerah, sepertinya karena malu.

Sebelum dia sempat berkata apapun, aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya sehingga apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan bocor ke siapapun sebelum aku berkata, "Aku ada pertanyaan, ayo kita keluar dan membicarakannya. Aku akan tunggu di pelabuhan," ujarku dengan berbisik pada Jude.

Jude tampak terkejut mendengarnya dan aku tidak begitu berniat untuk memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya karena pikiranku terarah pada jaket lab di tanganku yang sekarang harus kuberikan pada bagian _laundry_ penginapan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa puluh menit aku menunggu, akhirnya aku melihat Jude yang berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa dia pakai dengan jaket lab miliknya, hanya saja tanpa jaket lab itu tentunya. Aku tersenyum ketika Jude menyadariku sudah menunggu dan berlari ke arahku.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama Milla?" tanyanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berkata, "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, aku tidak memikirkannya. Duduklah disebelahku Jude," ujarku dengan menepuk bangku yang masih kosong di sebelahku.

Jude berhenti sebentar ketika aku mengatakannya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tapi, dia segera melakukannya dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat ke arah lautan yang membentang dan langit yang berwarna gelap dan berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Entah kenapa ketika aku melihatnya bersama dengan Jude, rasanya sungguh menenangkan.

Seakan merespon pada pikiranku, Jude berkata, "Langit malam ini indah ya," ujar Jude dengan suara yang lembut.

Aku hanya menjawab, "Iya…" jawabku sambil membiarkan angin malam pelabuhan melewati rambutku, sedikit menerbangkan tiap helainya dengan lembut sesuai dengan irama ombak.

Di antara kami terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama dan diantara kami memang keheningan yang menenangkan ini sering terjadi. Tapi, Jude memecahkannya tidak terlalu lama kemudian dengan berkata, "Kenapa kau ingin bicara berdua saja, Milla?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Aku melihat ke arah Jude dan mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya. Meski terpisah sedikit, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Jude dari dalam dan aku menyukai hal itu. Aku menarik nafas dan melihat lurus ke laut sebelum berkata, "Aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan," ujarku dengan sedikit perlahan.

Jude melihat ke arahku dengan heran sebelum bertanya lagi, "Pertanyaan?" tanyanya seraya mengulang perkataanku.

Aku melihat ke arah Jude dan mengangguk. Tanpa terlalu banyak jeda aku bertanya, "Apa yang kalian tadi bicarakan hingga Ludger melihat pakaianku dan Musee terus menerus? Kau juga melakukannya tadi," ujarku dengan berterus terang dan rasa ingin tahu yang sedikit kusembunyikan.

Wajah Jude spontan memerah dan dia seperti akan mengambil langkah ke belakang, tapi aku mencegahnya dengan menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Dengan tatapan setajam mungkin yang aku bisa, aku bertanya, "Jawablah, Jude," ujarku dengan nada memerintah.

Jude tampak sangat kesulitan ketika aku mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah. Dia melihat ke arah lain selain arahku dan berkata, "A-a-aku tidak…" ujar Jude berusaha menyangkal, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah kenyataannya.

Aku mempererat cengkramanku dan mendekatkan wajahku hingga aku bisa merasakan nafas Jude yang hangat di hadapanku. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah, tapi mungkin itu karena dinginnya malam hari dan karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi waktu paling dingin di Riese Maxia.

"Jangan berusaha berbohong padaku Jude. Kau tahu aku bisa melihat bahwa kau berbohong," ujarku dengan nada setengah mengancam. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat ingin tahu tentang hal itu, mungkin Musee menularkannya kepadaku.

Jude melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia tampak kesulitan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanku agar dia tidak harus membeberkan seluruhnya. Tapi, sepertinya Jude tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan apapun itu sehingga dia diam.

Jude akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "I-itu… begini… tentang cara kita berpakaian setelah tidak terlalu bertemu setahun… dan menurutku Musee yang paling berbeda… Rowen berkata bahwa pakaiannya membuatnya tampak berwibawa seperti the Great Spirit… tapi kemudian Gaius…" ujar Jude dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan pandangannya berubah-ubah dari arah lain ke arah bajuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mendengarkan, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun, _belum_. Jude masih memiliki banyak yang harus dia katakan dari caranya berbicara. Aku yakin dia akan mengatakannya ketika aku memberinya tanda untuk melanjutkan apapun yang dia katakan.

Jude menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "Milla… e-etto… jangan marah padaku ya…" ujar Jude dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku meletakkan tanganku pada pundaknya dengan tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata, "Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu Jude," ujarku dengan sedikit mencengkram pundaknya. Aku bahkan yakin aku tak akan pernah bisa membenci Jude meskipun suatu saat nanti kita mungkin bermusuhan.

Jude menghela nafas lega sebelum berkata, "Ja-jadi Gaius bilang bahwa apa yang dikenakan Musee bukanlah pakaian seperti yang kita mengerti. Gaius bilang bahwa dia mendengar dari Musee bahwa Musee memperlihatkan pakaian itu dengan kekuatan Spirit jadi secara teknis… Musee tidak mengenakan apa-apa seperti Efreet dan Undine…" ujar Jude dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Eh?" jujur aku terkejut tentang apa yang dikatakan Gaius yang kudengar dari Jude. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mengira bahwa Musee akan mengatakan itu kepada Gaius. Sepertinya, Musee mempercayai Gaius dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mengatakannya atau dia hanya… mmm, mungkin bahasa manusia yang tepat adalah blak-blakan.

Jude kemudian membuang muka sebelum berkata, "La-lalu aku tak sengaja bilang… be-benar, kok! Aku hanya mengatakannya secara spontan ketika aku memberikan pendapat bahwa mungkin Milla juga… ta-tapi Gaius menjawab dengan keras-keras bahwa dia tidak tahu menahu tentang itu. Ke-kemudian aku tidak mengerti dan tak mau mengerti apa lagi yang dikatakan Ludger, tapi Alvin dan Rowen sepertinya setuju… su-sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau marah padaku bukan?" ujar Jude dengan membuang muka.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa yang sepertinya akan lepas ketika Jude selesai bercerita. Tapi tawaku akhirnya lepas juga karena aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Jude yang akan memberikan ide seperti itu. Bukannya apa yang dikatakan Jude itu salah, tapi itu juga tidak separuhnya benar untuk kasusku.

Jude melihat ke arahku dengan wajah bersemu merah sambil berkata, "Mi-Milla, ini bukanlah hal yang patut ditertawakan!" ujarnya dengan nada protes.

"A-_aa_… tidak aku hanya… fufufu… ternyata itu sebabnya kalian melihat pakaianku sejak tadi… aku dan Musee itu cukup berbeda Jude… fufufu…" ujarku dengan berusaha menahan tawaku yang sudah terlanjur keluar.

Jude melihatku dengan heran sementara aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Manusia benar-benar menarik dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sungguh konyol ini. Bahkan terdengar lebih menarik karena Jude juga ikut-ikutan meski sebenarnya aku tahu yang mengajarinya adalah Rowen dan Alvin.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan sarafku yang masih terasa ingin mengirim sinyal tertawa setelah beberapa saat. Jude juga tampaknya sudah lebih tenang setelah melihatku tertawa hingga benar-benar puas.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Jude sebelum berkata, "Memang ada beberapa bagian dari pakaianku yang kubuat dengan Spirit, tapi pada dasarnya aku menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti kalian. Lihatlah," ujarku dengan melepaskan pakaianku yang terbuat dari Spirit, yang tidak lain adalah sarung tanganku dan juga hiasan yang ada di bagian pinggangku. Kedua bagian itu memiliki desain yang cukup rumit, sehingga aku menampakkannya sendiri.

Jude tampaknya kaget ketika cahaya-cahaya Spirit berpendar lembut meninggalkan bagian tubuhku tapi tidak dengan pakaianku yang menyerupai china dress dan juga sepatu yang kukenakan. Tapi aku yakin dia tampak malu melihatku sedikit melepaskan pakaianku, entah kenapa.

Aku mengaitkan jari jemariku pada jari jemari Jude sebelum berkata, "Hanya bagian yang menghilang dari pakaianku itulah yang terbuat dari Spirit. Aku mendapatkan pakaian ini dari orang-orang di Ni Akeria…" ujarku dengan mundur sedikit dari Jude.

Jude tampaknya jauh lebih lega mendengar penjelasanku dan bahkan berbalik menggenggam erat tanganku, baru menyadari bahwa akulah yang memulainya. Aku terkejut dan merasakan bahwa wajahku memerah ketika aku merasakan kepala Jude berada pada pundakku dan dia seperti menggumamkan, "Syukurlah…" saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku.

Aku berusaha untuk menjaga ketenanganku sambil berkata, "Aku tahu saat itu bahwa jika mungkin suatu hari kita bisa bertemu lagi… jika aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Undine dengan pakaiannya… pasti kau akan menjadi tidak nyaman… dan lagi… jika kau melihatku seperti itu, maka pasti akan terasa aneh… la-lagipula setahun yang lalu, kau selalu terlihat kurang nyaman melihat pakaianku yang lama jadi…" ujarku dengan berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup sangat keras. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit memanjangkan rokku dan menutupi bagian tubuhku karena aku menyadari bahwa Jude merasa kurang nyaman dengan pakaianku yang sebelumnya.

Jude terdiam sejenak, tapi tak lama kemudian aku mendengar dia mengatakan, "Jadi karena Milla mempertimbangkan pendapatku ya… Aku… benar-benar senang mendengarnya… terimakasih Milla," ujar Jude dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Aku merasakan bahwa panas yang dihasilkan oleh jantungku mulai merayap pada mukaku. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengatakan apapun mendengar suara Jude yang terdengar benar-benar bersyukur dan senang atas perkataanku. Mendengar suaranya yang merdu membuat pikiranku serasa kosong.

Tak lama setelah itu, meski aku juga tidak menjawabnya, Jude berkata lagi, "Milla… aku sangat menyukaimu…" ujarnya lirih.

"Eh?" sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan mendengarkan perkataan itu dari Jude. Leia dan Elize juga sering mengatakannya, tapi aku merasa bahwa yang Jude katakan sangatlah berbeda, bahkan berada pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

Tangan Jude bergerak pada pundakku yang tidak dia gunakan sebagai sandaran sebelum ia menarikku dengan halus ke dalam pelukannya. Spontan aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil mendengarkan suara degup yang sangat keras berasal dari balik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa jantungku sendiri berdegup makin keras hingga aku khawatir akan terdengar oleh Jude.

Jude meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku saat dia berkata, "Hanya sebentar saja… biarkan kita seperti ini Milla… dan jangan katakan apapun… dengarkan saja meski kau tidak mengerti…" ujar Jude dengan pelan seakan dia membisikkannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan permintaannya. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan 'tidak' kepada Jude. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Jude…

"Milla… aku menyukaimu… aku benar-benar menyukaimu… aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui betapa aku sangat menyayangimu Milla…" ujar Jude dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut dan menyentuh hatiku.

Jude mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kepadaku seakan-akan itu adalah mantra. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku sudah terjerat oleh mantra itu dan meski perlahan-lahan, aku mulai berharap bahwa Jude membiarkanku berbicara karena aku ingin Jude juga mendengarkan perasaanku.

'_Jude… andai kau bisa merasakan perasaanku…_'

* * *

Suara Jude dan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Meski setelah Jude melepaskan pelukannya, aku masih mampu mengingat perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimutiku pada malam itu.

"Milla, awas!" saat aku tersadar dari pikiranku, serangan dari monster sudah tepat berada di depanku dan tidak memberiku ruangan untuk menghindar.

"! ! !"

Meskipun aku berusaha cepat-cepat untuk melakukan perlindungan, aku masih terlalu lambat sehingga serangan tersebut mengenaiku dengan telak dan kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"Milla!" samar-samar aku mampu mendengar suara Jude yang bergema di dalam pikiranku ketika sekelilingku sudah menjadi gelap. Ketika Jude mengucapkan namaku, aku merasa bahwa namaku ini terdengar indah.

'_Jude…_'

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

Aku segera berlari ke arah Milla yang kehilangan kesadarannya setelah diserang. Aku memanggil namanya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku, sedikit tidak peduli akan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingku. Aku mengecek keadaan Milla dan dia benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jude, kita harus membereskan ini dulu!" suara dari Leia menyadarkanku bahwa monster yang menghadang kami masih ada dan mengelilingi kami dengan tatapan marah.

Aku hanya menggertakkan gigiku sebelum menidurkan Milla kembali dengan posisi yang kubuat senyaman mungkin. Ludger dan Leia sedang melawan monster lain yang berada pada sisi yang cukup jauh dariku, dan dengan Milla yang kini tidak sadarkan diri, aku harus melawan 2 monster yang mulai bergerak mendekatiku.

Aku menarik kedua tanganku dengan posisi siap menyerang monster yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Milla.

Setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan itu, aku membawa Milla kembali ke Max Bard karena Elize, yang merupakan ahli dari Healing Artes pada tim kami, berada di sana. Tentunya, Ludger dan Leia juga bersamaku karena mereka juga khawatir akan keadaan Milla.

Milla kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang berada di kamar Elize sementara Elize menyembuhkannya dengan Tipo melayang-layang mengitari Elize. Aku hanya bisa melihat cahaya lembut yang perlahan-lahan memasuki tubuh Milla seraya Elize mengucapkan mantranya sambil memejamkan mata. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Milla...

Setelah beberapa saat, Elize menghentikan penyembuhan karena memang sudah selesai. Dia mengeluarkan nafas lega sambil berkata, "Milla tidak apa-apa, kemungkinan dia akan sadar sore ini," ujar Elize dengan tenang.

Semuanya menghela nafas lega, tanpa terkecuali aku. Tapi, aku masih menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi Milla sejak awal. Padahal aku sangat ingin melindunginya dibandingkan siapapun, tapi…

"Jude, Milla baik-baik saja, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu!" ujar Leia memotong rentetan pikiranku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan baru menyadari bahwa Elize dan juga Ludger juga memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepertinya aku membuat mereka khawatir tanpa kusadari.

Aku melihat ke arah lain sebelum berkata, "Maaf…" ujarku pelan.

Ludger menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Jude, kau tinggallah disini bersama Milla. Aku, Leia, dan Elize akan mencari Alvin dan mencari cara untuk menuju ke Land of Canaan," ujar Ludger dengan nada pengertian.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan mengangguk seraya berkata, "Maaf aku tak bisa membantu, tapi terimakasih kau membiarkanku berada di sisi Milla sekarang. Jika ada perkembangan kuharap kau akan menghubungiku, Ludger," ujarku dengan sedikit tersenyum karena aku masih sedikit kurang enak hati.

Leia menepuk pundakku sambil berkata, "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami jika sebenarnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Milla daripada kami sekarang ini Jude. Semuanya tertulis di wajahmu," ujar Leia dengan nada bercanda.

Wajahku spontan memerah dan aku bisa mendengar Elize tertawa kecil ketika Tipo berkata, "Jude itu terlalu mudah ditebak tapi tidak pernah mau mengatakannya pada Milla," ujar Tipo yang ditambahkan tawa Elize di akhir.

Aku hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan segera mendorong Ludger dan semuanya pergi. Aku bersyukur mereka sudah tidak mengejekku lagi soal Milla hingga bahkan Ludger juga ikut-ikutan padahal dia sendiri menyukai Milla yang lain. Karena itulah aku sedikit segan pada Ludger karena aku sebenarnya merasa _senang _atas kemunculan Milla yang kusayangi.

Aku menghela nafas saat aku duduk di samping tempat tidur Milla yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Milla sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Tidak biasanya Milla yang selalu awas benar-benar tidak memasang perlindungan apapun tadi.

Aku menyentuh pipinya yang terasa dingin. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatnya berpikir dengan sangat keras. Apakah dia memikirkan perkataanku kemarin? Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaanku dan menerima jawaban, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya.

"Tapi, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan agar dia tidak memikirkannya…" ujarku pada diriku sendiri sembari memperhatikan keadaan Milla.

Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi karena tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Milla. Biasanya kami bisa mengerti maksud satu sama lain tanpa harus dikatakan, tapi untuk yang ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lagipula, Milla biasanya tidak akan memikirkan sesuatu yang kubilang tidak harus dipikirkan.

'_Berpikir terlalu banyak membuatku lelah…_'

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku merasa sedikit tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi maupun dimana aku saat ini. Tapi, setelah aku menyadari bahwa cahaya matahari yang masuk tampak berwarna oranye, dengan buru-buru aku mengangkat kepalaku dari posisinya.

"Su-sudah sore?!" ujarku tanpa sadar ketika aku terbangun.

Yang pertama kali kusadari adalah Milla masih tertidur dalam diam. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya tidur Milla tidak terganggu olehku. Dengan menghela nafas lega aku menyeka rambut Milla yang menutupi wajahnya ketika aku melihat bahwa matanya bergerak.

Dengan buru-buru aku menarik tanganku melihat kelopak mata Milla mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit seperti baru saja tersadar dari tidur yang sangat lama. Aku tidak berani bergerak atau mengatakan apapun melihatnya karena dia tampak seperti putri tidur yang sangat cantik.

Setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, dia melihat ke samping dan mata kami bertemu. Mata Milla yang meliatku masih tampak lelah dan dia seperti masih berada dalam mimpi.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Milla tiba-tiba berusaha bangun dan dia langsung memegang kepalanya dengan wajah kesakitan.

Spontan aku memegang kedua pundaknya dan menidurkannya kembali sembari berkata, "Kau baru saja bangun. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Milla," ujarku dengan khawatir.

Milla tampak seperti ingin menyangkal tapi aku segera memberinya tatapan agar dia beristirahat lagi. Milla sepertinya lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan berbaring meski wajahnya kini menghadap ke arahku dengan wajah keheranan.

Aku mengerti apa yang Milla ingin katakan sehingga aku berkata, "Yang lain sedang mencari cara untuk bisa mencapai Land of Canaan. Aku tinggal untuk menjagamu, Milla. Karena itu beristirahatlah, sepertinya kau sedang kelelahan hingga reflekmu sedikit terlambat," ujarku sambil membenarkan selimut yang Milla gunakan.

Milla tampak merasa bersalah ketika dia berkata, "Maafkan aku, karena membuatmu repot Jude," ujar Milla dengan wajah yang tampak bersalah.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berkata, "Aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu… itu adalah sumpah yang kuucapkan setahun lalu. Mungkin kau kira aku sudah melupakannya, tapi aku masih menyimpan sumpah itu dalam hati," ujarku dengan menggenggam tangan Milla.

Milla melihatku dengan tatapan yang seakan membenarkan dugaanku. Aku kemudian berkata lagi, "Jadi jika kau ada masalah, kumohon ceritakan padaku Milla… akan kulakukan semampuku untuk membantu," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya aku sangatlah khawatir.

Wajah Milla tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku dan dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ingin Milla sampaikan kepadaku. Mata kami saling bertemu dan aku berusaha mencari jawaban yang tersembunyi dibalik matanya yang berwarna magenta seperti permata.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, Milla berkata, "Jude, aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan," ujar Milla dengan perlahan.

Aku kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganku sembari berkata, "Akan kujawab semampuku…" ujarku dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sebenarnya, meski begitu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan jika Milla menanyakan yang kemarin.

Milla tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Spontan aku panik karena aku tak tahu apa yang Milla maksud atau apa yang Milla inginkan. Aku sedikit ragu ketika aku merasakan serat kain dari pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian atas dadanya.

Yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah ketika aku merasakan dentuman yang terasa sangat keras di dadanya. Nafasku tercekat ketika aku menyadari bahwa ada dua kemungkinan dari apa yang terjadi. Aku tak ingin berpikir Milla sakit, tapi jika yang satu itu…

"Aku selalu merasa seperti ini ketika bersamamu Jude. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di hadapanmu, yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah kau Jude. Kemudian kemarin kau juga…" Milla mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tampak memerah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Milla dan hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya. Sudah lama aku ingin mendengarnya dari Milla. Aku ingin melindunginya… aku ingin bisa berjalan di sisinya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya…

Milla kemudian menarik tanganku agar jarak kami bisa mengecil sementara aku berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Di matanya yang indah, yang terpantulkan adalah bayanganku dan hanya bayanganku.

Milla lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku sudah melihat cukup banyak di perjalanan kita… bahwa perasaanku ini… kau juga merasakannya… dan aku mendengar kau mengatakannya dalam kata-kata… 'aku menyukaimu, Milla'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjawabnya, tapi…" ujar Milla dengan memutus perkataannya di tengah-tengah.

Pikiranku menjadi kosong mendengarkannya, bahwa Milla memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Orang yang terpenting bagiku… memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Milla dan memeluknya dalam keadaan ia terbaring. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Milla juga terkejut, tapi aku tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Mungkin aku harus melepaskannya suatu hari nanti, tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin melepaskan Milla.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan Milla berada pada punggungku dan mencengkram pakaianku dengan kuat. Seakan dia membaca pikiranku, Milla berkata, "Aku menyukaimu Jude, aku selalu berharap atas kebahagianmu. Meski suatu hari nanti kita akan terpisah jauh, aku tidak ingin sekarang kau melepaskanku…" ujar Milla dengan lirih.

Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami sehingga aku bisa memandang mata Milla yang memantulkan bayanganku. Tanganku kemudian menyentuh pipinya yang lembut seraya berkata, "Bolehkah aku… menciummu, Milla?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Milla melihatku sesaat dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Melihat Milla yang dengan lugunya mengiyakan permintaanku membuatku tersenyum simpul. Aku kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur Milla sambil tetap menatap matanya. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan Milla seraya mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

Milla tampak gugup namun dengan segera aku berkata, "Milla… tutuplah matamu. Kau tak perlu tegang," ujarku dengan pelan. Aku mengatakan itu dengan setengah kutujukan pada diriku sendiri.

Milla mengangguk mengiyakan dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan dengan tenang. Aku mendekatkan wajahku lagi hingga hidung kami bersentuhan dan bibirku tepat berada di atas bibirnya. Aku kemudian menutup mataku dan melekatkan bibirku pada Milla selembut yang aku bisa.

Milla tidak menolakku, dan aku bisa merasakan dia mencengkram jasku dengan sangat erat. Bibir Milla terasa sangat manis dan juga sangatlah lembut. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya, tapi karena membutuhkan udara aku melepaskan Milla, ketika Milla tiba-tiba menekankan bibirnya padaku.

Tentu saja aku terkejut, tapi aku juga tidak menolaknya. Aku bisa merasakan kaki Milla bergerak untuk mendekatkan kami agar lebih dekat lagi. Aku tidak menolaknya maupun berniat menolaknya. Aku memperat pelukanku lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat bibir kami berpisah dan tangan Milla naik pada pipiku dengan mata yang tampak seperti memohon. Aku mencium pipinya dengan lembut sebelum berbisik pada telinganya, "Tak akan kulepaskan kau malam ini, Milla," bisikku.

* * *

A-ahem! Rina lagi gak pingin menulis yang aneh2 dalam bahasa Indonesia soal na bahaya kalo ada yang ngintip~ XDDD Anyway, **bagi yang berkenan mohon review**~


End file.
